


Makeshift Civalry

by vinniebatman



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander is acting weird and Spike is clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeshift Civalry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: In response to the prompt "makeshift chivalry" by wilde_moon  
> Disclaimer: I hired a pack of ninjas to kidnap Joss; he was threatened with hot poker torture and chainsaws so I could meet the real him. I now own all. Thank you.

_thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump . . ._ It was official: Spike hated Xander's leg. The right leg to be exact. He didn't hate Xander, didn't hate Xander's arms or his left leg. Just the right leg. Sighing, he looked at the boy. He was nervous, biting his lip as his right heel thumped up and down in one rapid, continuous motion. 

"Xander?"

The brunet's head turned toward Spike sharply, eye wide. 

"Yeah?"

"Stop the thumping, mate. 'S driving me crazy."

"Oh, oh, yeah, sorry about that," Xander babbled, face suddenly red.

Spike frowned before turning back to the match on t.v.; Manchester United verses Liverpool: classic. But Spike wasn't really watching the game; something was up with Xander. For the past three months, Spike and Xander had been forming a friendship. It wasn't hard for them to become friends since they lived and worked together at the Slayer's School in Herefordshire. It was a rural area, with the school based in an old manor house and its grounds. In fact, they'd almost been forced to become companions as many of the teachers were surviving members of the former Watcher's Council. Though knowledgeable, these instructors appeared to have foreign objects shoved up their asses, and made the tweedy Giles of high school seem like a loose and crazy guy. So it was either hang with old, stuffy, dithering pricks, or Xander.  
  
But for these past three months, Xander had been a bit off. Granted, Xander had only been back in the U.K. for three months. This was after a six-month sojourn in South America after finishing in Africa. On the Hellmouth, Xander had been at turns frightened, angry, vengeful, annoyed, goofy, kind, and awed by and towards Spike. But this Xander was different, having returned to the Scooby clan a more thoughtful and taciturn man. He could still babble with the best (i.e., Willow), but tended to think deeper on courses of action before discussing them. Xander hadn't even complained when he'd been notified that he'd be sharing a flat with Spike.  
  
 _Xan isn't too bad anymore. Certainly isn't hard on the eyes._ Foreign Council work had made him leaner. Spike knew from glimpses of his roommate post-shower that there wasn't much fat on the human's body anymore. He was fun to hang around, to talk with. And he smelled great.  
  
But that fucking leg . . .   
  
_thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump . . .  
  
_ "Xander!"   
  
Xander jumped from his seat, the bowl of popcorn falling out of his lap and scattering the snack.  
  
"What?" he yelped, his voice hitting a surprisingly high note.  
  
"Stop. Thumping. Your. Fucking. Leg," Spike slowly intoned. The human blushed. _God, he’s adorable. Wait, where did that come from?_ Spike raised an eyebrow as the young man suddenly reeked of embarrassment.   
  
_That's odd._ Sighing, Spike crouched on the floor and started gathering the scattered bits of popcorn. Suddenly, Xander's heart rate spiked as the brunet practically fell to the floor.   
  
"Nononononono," the human babbled in a high voice. "Don't worry about it, my fault. I'll get it."   
  
Spike stared. _That's it. The boy has finally gone 'round the bend, volunteering to clean._  
  
"You all right?" he asked in a low, cautious tone.  
  
Xander looked up from where he'd been cleaning, smiling. "Oh yeah, I'm fine, great, never better."  
  
Hm . . . maybe the boy was just on drugs or something. Moving back onto the couch, he watched Xander take the refilled popcorn bowl into the kitchen. Something was wrong with the Scooby.   
  
_He's been nervous as hell for the past three months, jittery as fuck. Friendly and often quieter, but twitchy._ Frowning, he thought over Xander's actions over the past 98 days. Xander cooked for them both, always checked that Spike had enough hot water for showers, made sure there was blood in the fridge ( _human too, not that pig crap_ ), and picked up smokes before Spike ran out.   
  
Spike shrugged with a sigh. _Guess he wants to make up for being such a bastard all those years._ But as he returned his eyes to the game, other memories surfaced; Xander fetching Spike's jacket whenever they headed out, Xander holding the door for him, refilling Spike's glass when it was empty, and . . .   
  
_Oh holy fuck,_ Spike thought, sitting up. _He's been bloody courting me. Opening doors, buying me things. Jesus fucking Christ, Xander wants me!  
  
_ When it came to affairs of the hearts, Spike had only doubted himself at two periods: during his entire time as a human, and when he'd gone bugfuck crazy over the Slayer. But looking over the past three months, his mind picking out signals and shy, nervous glances, he became certain beyond doubt that one Xander Harris wanted him.  
  
 _Xander is hitting on me . . . sort of._ But instead of actually flirting with Spike, Xander was being a gentleman. No one had ever courted Spike. Standing, he walked into the kitchen where Xander was standing at the sink, silently berating himself. Smirking, the vampire leaned against the doorjamb in sexy pose number 13.  
  
"Xaaanderrr," he drawled. Xander spun around, eying Spike. His heart rate jumped, as did his level of pheremones.  
  
 _Oh yeah, he wants me._ Grinning, Spike prowled toward the wide-eyed human. "Do you want me?"  
  
Xander sputtered, suddenly red faced. "What?! No, of course not! You're a guy, an evil, undead type guy. Why would I want you?"  
  
The words stung him a bit, but Spike could see (fuck, he could smell) not only Xander's arousal, but his fear and panic.  
  
"Well, it certainly seems like you do, what with all this makeshift chivalry and dreamy looks you've been throwing my way."  
  
"Oh, no, of course not. I don’t want you." Xander's face fell as he uttered those words. He was silent for a few seconds before he continued. "Would you - would you mind if I did?" he asked, voice shaking. Spike stepped forward quickly; he couldn't have his pet so sad. Putting his hands on the edge of the sink, he trapped Xander between his arms. Leaning forward, he pressed their bodies together.  
  
"Does it look like I mind?" he murmured, pressing his mouth to Xander's neck. He felt the body against his tremble. "After all, you are a nummy treat."  
  
Spike could feel himself getting harder. Rocking forward, he could tell Xander was too. Gently mouthing Xander's neck, he flicked his tongue against the pulse point. "Chivalry is all well and good, after all, never been romanced before."  
  
"Oh," Xander squeaked out.  
  
"But sometimes it can be confused with friendship. The best approach is the direct one," Spike continued, punctuating his words with nips to Xander's chin. He moved his mouth toward Xander's, then placed a soft kiss on those warm lips.  
  
Spike pulled away and looked at Xander. One brown eye fluttered open, lips curling into a smile.  
  
"I really want you, Spike. When I was traveling, I figured out that I kinda want guys too, and uh, when I saw you again, I uh, well, I didn’t know what to do so I -." Spike took pity on the nervous human and cutoff his flow of words with another kiss, this one more passionate. Parting his lips, he flicked his cooler tongue over Xander's lower lip. When a small moan escaped Xander's throat, Spike pulled the lip between his teeth, nibbling it gently.  
  
"Oh God," Xander moaned. With sudden fervor, Xander opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. Spike cupped the back of Xander's head with one hand, his other arm wrapping around his waist. Xander responded by grabbing Spike's ass with both hands. With another smirk and an eyebrow raised, Spike pulled back and looked at Xander.  
  
"I really, really want you,"Xander moaned. Spike leered at him curling his tongue over his top teeth. Grabbing Xander's arm, he led his future lover back into the livingroom and onto the couch. Eye glazed with lust, he watched as Spike kneeled in front of him. Grabbing Xander behind the knees, he pulled the man into a slouch. Slowly, he ran his hands up Xander's legs and under his tee shirt. Spike let his finger trace stomach and chest, feeling himself getting harder with each moan that came. Gently, he rolled Xander's nipples between his fingers before quickly pinching them. The stimulation caused Xander's hips thrust forward involuntarily.  
  
Looking down into blue eyes that were turning gold, he shivered at the command that followed. "Shirt off." With shaking hands, Xander complied.   
  
Holding Xander's hips, Spike worshiped the torso before him with lips, tongue and teeth. Trailing his mouth down to Xander's stomach, he moved his hands and practically ripped open Xander's jeans. Releasing the throbbing erection, Spike shot Xander a wicked grin before leaning down and slowly engulfing it down to the root.  
  
"Oh fucking God, oh Jesus!" Xander wailed. Spike swallowed around the cock, one hand holding his lover’s hips still, the other cupping Xander's sac. Above him, whimpers, pleas and moans continued. Xander tugged on Spike's hair until their eyes met.   
  
"God, Spike, you don't have to-." Spike cut him off with a particularly strong suck that hollowed his cheeks. He followed this by pressing one long finger into Xander's ass. Twisting his finger, he quickly located Xander's prostate and massaged it. Xander screamed Spike's name as he came. Pulling off of Xander's cock once it was soft, Spike raised his eyes to a drowsy, lidded brown one.  
  
"You didn't - fuck - have too," Xander panted. Spike shrugged before pressing a soft kiss over Xander's heart. He moved to straddled Xander, pulling off his own shirt. As Xander's hands moved to his erection, Spike spoke.  
  
I know I didn't. But I always felt manners should be encouraged." Leaning forward, he kissed Xander, their tongues tangling. Pulling away, he smiled.  
  
"'Sides you are a nummy treat."


End file.
